Telling a Story
by Ejdrup
Summary: John is telling a story for his sons, but it’s not easy with two toddles who can figure out what the fairy tale is really about, and are in their best “questioning-phase.” Wee!Chester.


**John is telling a story for his sons, but it's not easy with two toddles ****who can figure out what the fairy tale is really about, and are in their best "questioning-phase."  
****Wee!Chester, just because they are so cute!**

**Warning: ****Contain spoilers for season 4 episode 3, "In the Beginning," though I did change a few things.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything… Happy?**

* * *

**Telling a Story**

John was moving a lot, he knew that, and he knew it wasn't good for his boys to move all the time, only living in a motel room, and never have the time to really make any friends.

Though Sam, on 5, just played with everybody in daycare, he knew Sam might get problems when he got older, he was shy, and a little slower with the make-friends-fast and that could be a big problem when he got older.

And then there was Dean, with his 9 years, who was a little to reserved, and didn't wanted to make any friends, well that was what he said, though John knew it was because he had a hard time making any. And all that sometimes made John feel bad.

It made him thing about if he was really doing the right thing. He was right? He was doing this for Mary, for the boys, and for him, when it was for the family it couldn't be wrong, right? It couldn't be wrong, he was raising his sons, they were growing up to be soldiers in a war nobody should ever have to be a part of, of course it was wrong, but he didn't know what else to do, he just wanted to grab his boys into a big hug and never let go, but you can't live in a hug, you have to get somewhere, an apartment or house or whatever, but he needed to get his revenge.

The revenge for Mary, kill that son of a bitch, see the life fade away from the creatures eyes, knowing it was dead, and never be able to do any of the things, it had done to his family, to any other. But could he sacrifice his sons just to get the vengeance _he _wanted? Why was life so hard? His sons were the only thing he really cared for and loved, and he was treating them like shit, dragging them through the country, putting them into a school or daycare, just to drag them out soon after.

He looked at his boys who were sitting on the couch watching TV, well the TV was running, but they were more like teasing each other, joking and making each other laugh. When John saw his boys laughing he decided he didn't want to think of any other thing than his boys tonight.

"Okay boys, bedtime," John said, looking at his two boys, who, he knew, was going to complain, but today he got an answer he hadn't expected.

"Okay dad, but can you please tell a story?" Dean said looking up at him with big hopeful eyes, and it didn't make it better when Sam sneaked up, and stood beside Dean with just as big, if not bigger, hopeful eyes.

"P'eeeaaassseee! Daddy" Sam said.

"Okay then, but then you _have_ to go to sleep when it's over," John finally said with, and he couldn't help but smile as his boys hurried into the bedroom, so they would be ready.

"Dean? Can I sit in your bed, just as long as dad tells the story?" Sam asked, careful, because he knew Dean didn't like to be too girlish.

"Sure Sammy, but… Just as long as dad tells the story," Dean said with a smirk, and then Sam climbed up to Dean, rested his head in Dean's shoulder, and Dean curled his arm around Sam.

As John got in, and pulled a chair over beside the bed, so he was sitting as close to his boys, and still looking at them.

"Are you ready?" Both the boys nodded. "Have you ever heard the story of Sam Gibb who wasn't afraid of anything?" John said, not expecting an interruption so soon.

"Dad, does he have to be called Sam?" Sam said, not wanting to hear a story where his name would be repeated all the time.

"Yeah dad, tell another story," Dean agreed.

John sighted, "Okay boys, hmm, well there is this one story about a princess who falls in love with a person her parents didn't like."

The boys gave a smile, Sam curling a little closer into Dean, and the John began.

"Once upon a time…" John didn't get to say more before Dean cut him off.

"Dad, why do all the stories start with 'Once upon a time'?"

John would have laughed if it wasn't because Dean was looking so serious, and then John didn't know what to say, why do all the stories start with 'Once upon a time'?

"I honestly don't know Dean, maybe because they want to tell it's a story from, well, once upon a time," John said, hoping it was enough right now, he had never thought about that before, so he didn't really have an answer.

"Oh… That sounds right, sorry I interrupted," Dean said with an apologetic expression.

"That's okay son; now just let me tell the story, okay?" John didn't wait for an answer, and just continued, "Once upon a time there was this beautiful princess called Mary…"

"Dad, that's mom's name, is she the beautiful princess?" Sam asked, and John didn't get a change to answer, because Dean was already telling Sam.

"Of course she is Sammy, she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world, and she… Dad was mom a princess?"

"No Dean, she wasn't, but she was like one, if you understand."

"See Sammy, it is about her, she was very beautiful and loved us very much, like if she was a princess," Dean explained, and Sam looked like he understood.

"Oh, then she was very pretty Dean," Dean smiled, and then both of the boys looked at their dad, waiting for him to continue the story.

"Oh, mhm, the princess was so beautiful her parents wouldn't let just any man marry her, they wanted it to be a real prince, so she could remain a princess. But she wouldn't marry a prince, 'cause she was already in love with a young, handsome mechanic, who…"

"Dad, I have never heard about a mechanic in a fairy tale," Dean interrupted again, and again John didn't get to answer, this time Sam was the one to correct.

"Denieeee… Don't inter'up the story, daddy is telling a new story, so it's got new things in it… Right dad?" Sam asked, and John couldn't stop smiling, his son was only five years old, but his brain apparently thought he was older.

"That's right son, now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue, or I could just go without telling the story," John said, but not too harsh, he knew his sons well, and if he wanted to tell the whole story, he would have to answer a lot of questions before he reached the end.

None of the boys said anything, so he continued: "Well, the young, handsome mechanic was in love with the princess too, and he really wanted to marry her, so one day he went out to buy the perfect ring for _his _princess. What he didn't know was meanwhile he shopped for rings the evil was visiting his princess and her family." He paused by the memories, it had all been true, not that he could tell his sons just yet, but someday they might figure it out.

After looking at his sons hopeful faces he continued; "The evil wanted something special from the princess, but of course she wouldn't give it to him, so he killed her mother. The princess was so heartbroken about it she was just about to let the demon get the special thing, but then she remembered her dad use to tell her to be strong. No matter what it is, you always have to stay strong and do what you thing is the best, so she did, she wouldn't give the evil man what he wanted.

"As the mechanic, who's name was John," John gave an inner smile as he saw two small faces with big eyes look up at him like he was some celebrity they would've died to meet, "had finally bought the perfect rings, and was on his way to the princess when he suddenly saw her, running against him. He stopped and when she was right in front of him he saw the tears in her eyes, she told him the story, and then she asked him to take her away to a place where they could live forever in peace," John frowned himself, he had promised to take care of Mary, but she had died because I couldn't.

"Before John could say anything, the evil man was there, he had now killed the princess's father, and was going to kill John too, if she didn't gave him what he wanted, and she didn't, 'cause as long as her love one was by her side, she knew she could defeat the man, and so they did. Together, they killed the evil man." John took a deep breath, he might have changed the story a bit, but he still wasn't sure if it actually was a god idea to tell the boys about how he met Mary, and with all the death, he had to expect a nightmare or two, _you have to make a really, really happy ending to this story if you want to sleep alone for the next couple of weeks,_ John thought to himself as he continued.

"When they had killed the man, John grabbed his princess, got his '67 Chevy Impala, they drove down to the river, and here he showed her the ring, asked Mary if she wanted to marry him, and she told him yes. All they had left were each other, but they knew that was all they needed.

"One year later, after they had found the perfect house and settled down, they got married, it was nothing special, but it was one of the best days in their life, the only thing that was better was the day five years later when they got a beautiful son. They named him Dean, and they loved him more than anything in the whole world, but then around four years later, they got another son they named Sammy, the loved him just as much as they loved Dean. Now they were a happy family, and nothing could ever stand between them and happiness.

"The boys grew up and became two handsome guys, who each got a wife and kids. They didn't live far from each other, and they were often together, and their kids played together, and became each others best friends. Mary and John was glad about how everything turned out, they loved there sons, their daughter in laws, and their grandkids, and together they all lived happily ever after."

John looked at his sons, Sammy had managed to fall asleep during the story, which surprised John, he had never been good in telling stories, and especially not when it was one he made up himself, but apparently Sam had fallen asleep.

Dean though looked like he had another question on his mind.

"What is it Dean?" John asked and saw Dean raising a brow, like he was still afraid John wouldn't finish the story if he asked, even though the story was finish.

"Do you think we will have a happily ever after?" Dean looked down like he was embarrassed of the question.

John moved over so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and tugged Dean in, and then smiled gently.

"Oh, I know you're getting a happily ever after, Dean. And you know what, I'm giving you that, I'll protect you, and do everything I can so you can have it."

"Will Sam have it too?" Dean looked at John with big hazel eyes.

"Of course he will Dean, I'm going to protect him too, both of you, and did you know, you two are really lucky?" Dean looked confused, and John didn't expect an answer, so continued, "Because you've got each other, I'm sure you two will give each other a happily ever after."

Dean didn't say anything, but John could see Dean's eyes lighten up, he knew Dean going to protect his little brother no matter what, and together they _would_ get some kind of happy ending.

"Do you want me to take him to his own bed," John said as he could see Dean's eyes were slowly dropping, and by the tired look, it didn't last long before Dean was also sleeping.

"No, its okay," Dean hugged Sam a little closer. Sam's head was resting on Dean's chest, and his small hand hold on to Dean's pajamas.

"Okay then, goodnight Dean," John ruffled Dean's hair, and ran a hand through Sam's hair too, "'Night Sammy, sleep well boys."

"'Night dad, I love you" came a tired answer from Dean.

"I love you too son, both of you," John whispered as he suddenly felt warm by Dean's statement.

He walked to the door, but turned around to look at his boys. They were curled into each other, and the sound of heavy breathes, signed they were already far away, in dreamland.

John knew that the boys being so close could become a weakness, but he also knew it would strength. As he looked at his peaceful, sleeping sons, he turned off the light, and moved back to the couch to finish his research.

Maybe he didn't do the right thing, and maybe he wasn't a perfect father, but he did do everything he could for his sons, he would always do that, they were his responsibility, and he loved them more than anything, just as much as he had loved Mary, and possibly still did.

John sat back, let the research stay untouched, and thought to himself: _I might not be perfect, and this life definitely aren't normal for my sons, but I can do everything I can to give them normalcy in their lives, and right now, I'm pretty sure, we're as normal as the Winchesters can be._


End file.
